It would be desirable to provide a video merchandising system for use in an outdoor environment to facilitate point-of-purchase advertising of various products and services. It has heretofore been impractical to provide such a system outdoors, such as in a gasoline service station, because of the difficulty in supporting the complex electronics of a video monitor in unfavorable weather conditions. Even if this difficulty could be overcome, it would still be undesirable to provide an outdoor video merchandising system because of the problems in viewing a conventional television screen in ambient sunlight.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an environmental housing especially adapted to support a video display monitor outdoors to facilitate a video merchandising system for point-of-purchase advertisement and/or promotion of various products and services.